


Take a Hint

by Southwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southwitch/pseuds/Southwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tink not-so subtly hinting to Hook that she wants him to kiss her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> From a series of prompts I received, cross posted on Tumblr and FF.net. If you like what you read feel free to send me more prompts, I'm always accepting and I'll see what I can do!

Tink mentally reminded herself to never again decide for ‘date night’, if you could call it that, to be anywhere other than where they were alone. Something about all of these women flirting with her pirate made jealously flare in the pit of her stomach, regardless of how much she knew he belonged to her. She was the one in his…or rather their, seeing as she no longer slept in her room at the inn in favor of his, bed every night. 

There was a growl deep in the pit of her throat as a redheaded whore sauntered up to him. Tink was sure she was a nice lady, but a whore nonetheless. It was all well and good, the fairy nursed her second drink up until the moment when she placed a hand on his chest. 

The glass broke in her hand on the spot, the remainder of it’s contents spilling over on the counter for the bartender to clean up. Tink, taking the bartender’s rag and wiping her hand with it before throwing it back at him, walked up to the pirate and put her arm around his waist, subtly slapping away the redhead’s that was headed for his rear. “Darling, I think I’m quite through for the night, can we go home?” She whispered in his ear in the sweetest voice she could possibly muster through her rage. Tink only pulled away in the hopes that it would earn her a quick kiss, but he hardly turned his head.

"Just a sec, love." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kept her close, though the redhead persisted. Mustve been stupid, any sane woman would have gone off by now, knowing another woman had a stake in him at least. 

So the conversation persisted, all the while Tink beginning to turn a slight shade of red, not only in face but in magic. If her wings were out, and they rarely were in public, she’d look the color of a blackened heart, deep red in shade and furious. She hardly even paid attention to the conversation. Instead she began to tease him, her fingers snaking under his shirt to toy with the hair on his chest. 

Under any normal circumstance, that should have been enough for him to kiss her right there and then. But no. Instead, he continued to talk, his grip around her tightening only for a moment before relaxing again. 

Ten minutes more, maybe less, of this same utter frustration and the fairy gave up. “We’re leaving.” She huffed, grabbing his collar so he’d look her in the eye and know that she meant it. Tink didn’t even bother to give him the time to say goodbye to the redhead. 

But at the door, she stopped him for a second and pulled him into a deep kiss that he couldn’t help but melt into. The bar went silent, or maybe it was just her head spinning again, it always did this when they kissed like they were now. 

Her hands moved from his shirt and the back of his neck, reaching out behind her and flipping off the entire bar with an utter moan of satisfaction. The redhead’s jaw dropped on the spot and, triumphantly, as they pulled apart and he nipped at her jaw for emphasis, she was able to smirk back at the whore.  
Tinkerbell had won. She won behind the bar that night, she won halfway down the street in a random alleyway and she then won several times over that night until Granny came to scold them both for being too loud.

Ah Granny, the only woman she’d ever allow to come between the fairy and what was hers and they all knew that now, whether they liked it or not.


End file.
